The Witches Pyramid
by Naiya Blackrose
Summary: Ancient secrets, arcane rituals, and a twisted sense of honor behind it all... Welcome to the world of Death Eaters. HGDM. R&R please.
1. Prologue

The Witches Pyramid  
  
Prologue   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I create.  
  
It was a dreary night. Rain poured into the forest clearing as lightning crackled in the distance. The sky was a deep blue, and the moon and stars seemed to shine brighter than ever before as if they knew what was to come. A short dark woman grasped a man by the wrist, leading him to a cave not too far from the clearing in which her people were gathered. They were here to enforce the Great Marriage, one which would... No time for that now.  
  
The woman crushed up red berries and painted a crescent moon upon the man's brow. She wrapped a deerskin hide about his naked form and placed antlers upon his head, shooing him into the cave. One of the old crone's servants brought a beautiful young maiden to the outside of the cave's entrance. The crone painted the same symbol upon her brow, and pushed her through the entrance. It was her destiny to fulfill.  
  
The inside of the cave was dark except for the light of a single candle. The woman shook her head as if to clear it, and stumbled further inward. There were paintings on the walls, a young maiden gazing upon a being who seemed to be half man, half deer. She grasped the candle tightly and took a few more steps forward. At the back of a cave sat a man, fair of hair and skin, and she was suddenly conscious that she was wearing nothing but a garland of flowers strung about her hips.  
  
The man seemed nervous, frightened almost, and she took him into her arms, whispering  
  
"I am the Goddess made manifest and I will show you the way."  
  
Hermione gasped and bolted upright in her bed. The dream had felt so real, yet there was no way it could possibly be so. She wrapped a robe around her and stumbled blearily down the stairs, finding her way into the kitchen. She got a glass of water and drank it thirstily. She could hear noises coming from her living room and set the glass down, tiptoeing into the hallway.  
  
The noises grew louder, and sounded to her keen ears like drumbeats. Hermione peeked into the room and saw... people? Yes, people. They were dancing about into a circle, pounding lightly on their drums. Tak-ka, Tak- ka. They were chanting in voices to low for her to hear. She walked into the room, unawares of what she might be disturbing.  
  
"Mum? Dad?"  
  
Draco Malfoy too had sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and wiped the sweat off his brow, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"What on earth was that all about?" He grumbled.  
  
If it affects my performance at the ceremony tomorrow... He shook his head. There was no chance of the initiation ceremony going ary.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! No flames, constructive criticism only! Thanx for reading, and chapter one will be much longer, trust me. 


	2. To Know Part I

The Witches Pyramid  
  
Chapter One Part One   
  
TO KNOW  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Alex & Beatrix for reviewing (finally someone besides me has read the Mists of Avalon!). It's much appreciated.  
  
The drummers stopped drumming, the chanters quieted immediately, the dancers froze in place. All looked curiously at the slip of a girl who dared interrupt their ceremony. Hermione's parents opened their eyes and looked at her, slightly alarmed. Her mother closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, gazing upon her daughter with an intellect matched only by few.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Hermione looked like a rabbit caught in a trap. Her voice trembled.  
  
"Find out what? What's going on here? Mum?" The pitch of her voice rose with each question. Collect yourself, girl. Where's that Gryffindor courage? Buck up! She listened to her inner self and took a deep breath, looking at her parents, calm and composed as ever.  
  
"I think I deserve some answers."  
  
Lucius Malfoy swept through the halls of his great manor, his robes swirling behind him in a haze of black. A few portraits looked at him with glances of approval, nodding to him as he flew past them. He hardly paused to nod back or even acknowledge them at all. Was this what he had worked so hard for, for so long? This house, this family, his position at the Dark Lord's side? No.  
  
What he had strived to perfect for so long, what he had cursed and sweated and bled over, the bane of his existence yet the sole purpose of his very life lay in a room two hallways down from where he was walking now.  
  
"Draco, Draco. Why do you do this to me..." He muttered. A few of the near by portraits sneered at him. He contemplated ripping them to shreds, but feared the complex magic that had created them. Lucius stopped abruptly. He faced an ebony door, adorned with carvings of a tall figure, half man half deer and a maiden bowing down to him.  
  
The door burst open and Draco sat upright in his bed, wand at the ready, lips beginning to recite a powerful curse. Realizing who it was, he put the wand down. His father smirked.  
  
"Quick, Draco, but not nearly quick enough. What if it had not been one such as myself opening this door? Why, you would already have been blasted to smithereens." His voice sounded sophisticated and smooth as ever, as if this wasn't the day that he had been praying for all his life.  
  
Draco's face arranged itself almost mechanically into a perfect imitation of his father's. Today was the day of the initiation. He would finally be let into the ranks of the Death Eaters, and with any luck he would be let into their inner circle.  
  
His father nodded at him and left the room. Draco dressed in a set of expensive white robes, fingering the precious material they had been created with. White. How ironic that he should be wearing something so...... pure and clean. He closed his eyes and wiped his mind clean of any thought or feeling before walking down the hall in a trancelike state. He was ready for what was to come.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, this is why we didn't tell you! We knew you'd act like this when the truth came out!" Her father looked down at his wife and daughter, exasperated.  
  
"Act like what, father?" She spat, looking upon them as coldly as ever.  
  
"What exactly were you planning to do? Kidnap me and hope I didn't notice? Drug me perhaps?"  
  
"No, love. You simply don't understand! We wanted to protect you! We just couldn't come out until our Lord came out of hiding. Now, pretend for one second that you aren't in Gryffindor. Isn't this a wonderful opportunity? Think of all the knowledge and power you could gain! You're so ambitious darling, and if you hadn't thought you were a muggle the Hat would've placed you in Slytherin for sure." Her mother smoothed Hermione's hair soothingly.  
  
Hermione looked coldly at her parents.  
  
"I only wish that you had told me of this sooner. If I'd known you were Death Eaters before, perhaps I would be more open to the idea. But that you were going to have me INITIATED? That is simply out of the question! I would rather-"She had been about to say, I would rather die, but would she? Was she willing to die for her beliefs?  
  
"Rather what, Hermione?" Her father asked coolly. Hermione stiffened.  
  
"I will give it some thought, and tomorrow morning I will let you have my answer."  
  
She stalked off to her room, scarcely believing all she had just heard. Everything that she knew, had ever believed, was crumbling around her ears. How could they have neglected to tell her? She was always mature for her age. She would have understood! But this wasn't even the worst of it. They had plans to initiate her into the Dark Lord's circle tomorrow. She was to be initiated along with a boy from Hogwarts.  
  
She opened her door and sat down on her bed, grabbing for a stuffed animal. Would she really rather die than be initiated? Maybe she should try to see things from their point of view. It was true, the Sorting Hat had contemplated putting her into Slytherin, but she thought that was merely because of her driving ambition and cleverness. Maybe she would go along with this.  
  
She threw the stuffed animal and grabbed Crookshanks instead. If she was going to be a Death Eater then she would need more resolve than could be found in a stupid stuffed animal. As she drifted off her sleep, she comforted herself with the thought that it was only for the knowledge.  
  
Hermione's parents stood within the congregation of Death Eaters in the middle of their living room. Their guests bustled around, chatting merrily about this and that shop on Knockturn Alley, or such and such spell for turning your opponent inside out.  
  
Annette and Damien Granger shared a secret smile.  
  
"We'd best get her some initiation robes that fit."  
  
Well? How was that? Since I only got two reviews I didn't have much motivation to make this chapter longer. The more reviews I get, the more pages I write. R&R. 


	3. To Will Part I

The Witches Pyramid  
  
Chapter Two- Part One  
  
Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I got the whole great marriage bit from Marion Zimmer Bradley's The Mists of Avalon.  
  
A/N Thanx to Vicky, anon, Nessa, Panther's Princess, a-stargazer, Pentagon Merlin, and blackheartedbabe for reviewing. It's much appreciated.  
  
To will  
  
Annette Granger walked swiftly and silently down the hall and stopped in front of her daughter's door. She smiled slightly, for she had known that Hermione would make this choice. Her daughter was no coward, mind, but the knowledge was far too tempting and she was still rather uncertain of whether or not she was willing to die for her beliefs.  
  
She opened the door and walked over to Hermione's bed, shaking her. Hermione looked up at her mother groggily.  
  
"What mum?"  
  
"Time to get up, love. Your robes are on the sofa in the parlor. You can change in there. I'll make certain that no one walks in on you."  
  
And with that said she left the room.  
  
Hermione sat up and wandered down the hallway, taking her time. What was she doing? She was throwing away everything that she had ever believed in. Until last night she had been convinced that she was one of those whom she would spend the rest of her life trying to kill! What on earth had she been thinking?  
  
She took a few more steps and decided that she was going to go back and find her parents and tell them that there was no way that she would ever become a Death Eater. But then she reached the parlor.  
  
Lying upon the sofa were the most gorgeous robes she had ever seen. They were pure white with sacred designs embroidered on them. The sleeves hung down to the floor and the neck swooped down in a graceful V. They were lovely.  
  
As she fingered the costly material that they had been made of, she thought – Well, if worst comes to worst, I could always spy for Dumbledore.........  
  
DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM  
  
Draco arrived at the clearing chosen for the initiation and allowed himself to slip out of the trancelike state. He exited the carriage provided for him and stared at the small dark people surrounding him. He turned around and saw another carriage, and out stepped a truly marvelous sight.  
  
A girl about his age, he presumed, stood in the clearing, head held high and shoulders thrust back. She looked truly like a Goddess. She had just begun to turn, but before he could see her face an old woman ushered her away.  
  
He stared after her, basking in the glow that had seemed to come from her mere presence, letting a few of the people lead him away. They fed him something; he supposed it was the ritual drugs his father was always going on about. Supposedly it induced a trancelike state.  
  
Deer horns were placed upon his head, and his own pristine clothing was removed and set aside, replaced with deerskin clothing. A herd of wild deer grazed nearby a stream and he began running towards them. The herd began to run along with him, and he led them, laughing with glee as he did so.  
  
HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG  
  
The old crone had led Hermione to a stream not too far off. She had said something about the maiden needing to entrance the deer, and then made the girl take a bite out of a foul tasting root. Hermione hadn't really been paying attention all that well. She was too busy looking at the glorious figure running with a herd on the other side of the stream.  
  
She recalled what little she knew of deer, realizing frightfully that if the king stag thought he was being challenged, he would not hesitate to kill this boy. Suddenly everything the woman had been saying clicked in her mind.  
  
Hermione stood up and looked at the deer, concentrating on making her presence known. She extended her aura across the stream, willing herself to hypnotize the deer. Raw power radiated from her body, and it almost seemed as though a faint white light surrounded her. The deer stopped running and the boy was aware of the stag charging him.  
  
She almost seemed to see him, or sense him rather, killing the stag although her eyes were closed. Knowing that her job was done, she dropped her arms and leaned heavily against the old woman.  
  
The old crone bade her wait beside the trees and led the boy up to a cave not to far from where they had previously been. She painted a crescent upon his brow and ushered him inside the cave.  
  
Thunder rolled, and clouds moved to block out the sun. A cold wind swept around them, and rain began to pour. The old woman stripped Hermione down, setting aside her initiation robes. She strung a garland of flowers about the girl's hips and painted a crescent moon upon her brow as well. She looked the young maid in the eyes, kissing her above the mark before pushing her inside as well.  
  
It was dimly lit, and it reminded her strongly of the dream she had had the other night. In fact, there was the same fair man, except this time he did not look nervous and frightened at all. He actually looked quite confident and slightly interested. She took his hand and let her intuition guide her.  
  
"I am the Goddess made manifest, and I will show you the way."  
  
DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM  
  
Draco opened his eyes, puzzled. There was a warm body next to him. Now where had that come from? The sun hit his face and suddenly he remembered it all. He had been waiting in the cave, for what he was not sure, and out of nowhere a seemingly ethereal being had appeared. A beautiful young woman oozing with power had entered shortly after him and took him in her arms. He knew it was the girl he had seen earlier.  
  
He looked down at her sleeping form. Her dark brown locks covered her face and he moved them aside for a glimpse at the girl who was to be initiated with him as his partner. As he stared down at the lovely features he nearly screamed aloud. It was Granger.  
  
(Now wouldn't it be horrid of me to leave you all here?)  
  
He gasped and jerked away from her. Her eyelashes fluttered and she sat up yawning.  
  
"Good mo- Malfoy?"  
  
Her eyes widened with shock, but she couldn't have been any more surprised than he was.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here? How come I didn't recognize you last night??"  
  
He scowled.  
  
"What am I doing here? I have more right to be here than you, you filthy mudblood! How did you come to be here? Your blood is not pure! And as for last night, I came to you as the Horned One, and you to me as the Great Goddess. It would have been impossible for us to recognize each other."  
  
Hermione smirked, knowing she had knowledge that he didn't. Still, she had assumed he knew about her parents seeing as they were members of the Inner Circle.  
  
"Now that I think about it, it's obvious why you're hear. You're as evil as the come. It's no surprise that you would want to become Death Eater scum" She paused.  
  
"But then, it's not really scum, is it? After all, I'm here........ Anyway, I'm not a mudblood. My blood is as pure as yours, maybe even purer. You've heard of my parents I'm sure. Annette and Damien Granger?"  
  
He gaped openly. That notorious couple were her parents???? Oh the injustice of it all. And now the lousy bitch was to be his partner ?!?!  
  
Hermione got up and left the cave, heading back to the stream where she found her robes folded neatly. There was a small mirror, a pot of the red dye used for the crescent upon her forehead, and a hairbrush. Malfoy's robes were near hers, and for a moment she contemplated kicking them into the stream.  
  
Before she had her chance, said Malfoy stalked down toward her and grabbed his robes, putting them on quickly. She followed his example and renewed the red crescent before brushing her hair. Malfoy did the same, then swept off in an easterly direction. Hermione, not knowing where they were supposed to go, followed him. They hadn't gone too far before a large crowd of Death Eaters appeared before them. At the very head of this unorganized mass was the King of Evil himself. Lord Voldemort.  
  
So? How was that??? R&R please. 


	4. Virus

My computer has a virus so I wont be updating for a short period of time.

Thanx to all reviewers.


End file.
